The Pride
The Pride are a team of supervillains from the Marvel comic series Runaways, formed by the parents of the titular group. Consisting of the mob boss Wilders, the time traveling Yorkes, the mutant telepaths Hayeses, the aliens Deans, the scientists Steins, and the dark wizards, the Minorus. This team consists of about 27 supervillains. Origins The six families were originally summoned in 1985 by the Gibborim, a trio of mystical giants who once ruled Earth when it was a peaceful utopia, and wished to do so again. To that end, they required the six families to serve them and bring them the strength to destroy humanity. Afterwards, the six most loyal would be taken with the Gibborim to their new paradise and made immortal, while the other six would be destroyed along with the rest of the human race.Geoffrey Wilder is the leader. They agreed, and formed the Pride, quickly taking control of Los Angeles with their newfound wealth and abilities. Once every year, a teenaged girl was sacrificed in the Rite of Blood at an "annual charity fundraiser", and her spirit fed to the Gibborim in the Rite of Thunder. Things changed when Janet Stein announced that she was pregnant with Chase during the third meeting, and the Pride agreed to end the competition. Instead, the other couples would have children of their own, and when the time came, they would inherit their parents' places in the coming paradise. In secret, though, the Deans and the Hayeses made a deal to betray the others, in the hopes of a place for themselves, and their children Karolina Dean and Molly Hayes. Recent Events Seventeen years later, the Pride's children accidentally see the Rite of Blood, and are forced to run away, yet one of them leaves a note, claiming they understood why their parents acted as they did and promising to stay loyal. After they escape, the Pride frame their children for the murder of their latest sacrifice, and later erase Cloak and Dagger's memories of encountering them after being tipped off by their mole. During the Rite of Thunder, the Runaways attack the Gibborim's underwater lair, only to be betrayed by Alex Wilder, who reveals himself as the mole. He explains that he'd actually learned about the Pride's activities a year before, believing his parents to be heroes, and had planned to sabotage the plan to betray the other families, leaving the spots open for his and Nico's families. Instead, Nico rejects him, the other Runaways take back their gear, and Molly destroys the container holding the girl's soul, angering the Gibborim. Feeling that their devotion to their children has ruined their plans, they attempt to destroy the Pride and their children, killing Alex in the process. The Pride hold them off long enough for the Runaways to escape, only to be killed when the lair collapses. Several months later, several of Alex's friends from an online RPG reformed the pride after summoning the '80s version of Geoffrey Wilder, who convinced them that the Runaways were the villains and had murdered Alex. He later murders Gertrude Yorkes to try and bring back his family, but is captured and sent back to his own time with his memory erased. After the Runways reveal the truth, the rest of the group disbands. Appearances in Other Media Marvel Cinematic Universe *''Main Article: The Pride (Marvel Cinematic Universe)'' The Pride appears as the main villains of the Hulu original series Runaways. Category:Teams Category:Parents Category:Aliens Category:Gangsters Category:Mutants Category:Minion Category:Archenemy Category:Supervillains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Betrayed Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Cults Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Related to Hero